The Brave, the Bold, and the Blind
by CapnSpar
Summary: This is a story about the USS Cardiff and her crew under the command of Captain Gale Sumer. They are dealing with a new war and a new enemy. It is up to the Cardiff now to save all who are near this new threat and the Federations alliances. (This story has a lot of characters so be prepared)


**ON:**

**Gale Sumer stood on the bridge of his new ship the USS Cardiff. They just left Starbase 10 two hours earlier and they were already on the border of Federation, Breen, and Ferengi space. Gale looked at the viewscreen which had a vast nebula that divided the three empires. It looked ominous and vast. It extended about two hundred kilometers in height, or what was considered height in space.**

**Gale looked around the bridge and saw all of his officers had reported for duty except for one, the Tactical chief. 'Where the heck was she?' Gale thought to himself. Gale served with Chief Charrir before on the Indefatigable and Bellerophron. Both he served in the Dominion War with her until the Indefatigable was destroyed and they both barely escaped. They spent the later parts of the war on different starships and starbases. He almost had a crush on her for awhile but, it lifted as he found out she was seeing someone else.**

**Gale sat down in his chair and said to the computer, "Computer locate Commander Charrir." **

**The computer chirped and replied, "Commander Charrir is in her quarters. Deck 4, section 18."**

**Gale was wondering if she found a new boyfriend already. "Commander Charrir please report to the bridge before I replace you." Still no answer. "Damnit." He looked to his first officer Commander th'Vithe and said, "I'll be on Deck 4. You have the bridge."**

**At that moment a distressed female voice came over the speaker saying, "Sorry sir. I'm coming to the bridge immediatley."**

**Charrir's Quarters:**

**Charrir hurriedly got her clothes together for the day and said to the Lieutenant, "What the hell time is it? I thought I set an alarm."**

**The distraught young Lieutenant said back to her, "0920." **

**"Why the hell is he calling me now? He could have called me up there two hours ago." Charrir then remembered that the Captain gave her permission to sleep in because of the change in planitary rotations.**

**"Well you missed the shoving off party on the bridge." The Lieutenant shot back to the Caitain.**

**"Don't be an ass Lieutenant. Thanks for last night though. Just one more thing, Get the hell out of my quarters before I make you pull a double-shift." The Caitain hissed back to the Lieutenant. She watched as he high tailed it the hell out of her quarters with just his shirt on. She just put the rest of his clothes outside her quarters.**

**She finished getting dressed and went to the bridge where she would surely be killed by Gale. She ran to the turbolift as fast as she could in a buckled up pace.**

**Bridge:**

**Gale heard the turbolift door open. It was the Commander, finally. He let her sleep in an extra two hours since she just came from Apex Colony which is six hours off of the one on the ship. He hadn't seen her in forever and didn't want to be yelling at her first thing.**

**Gale went to the Tactical station on the upper platform of the bridge. He bent over to see that Charrir was just inputing her command codes. "So why are you late today? I don't want to get pissed so early on in our mission."**

**"Sorry sir. It was a-" She was cut off by the Captain.**

**"It was a guy wasn't it?" Gale smirked to the Caitain.**

**"Sorry sir. I just...you've never slept with a Bolian before." She finally thought she'd make him shut up.**

**"I have but, never a guy. They are interesting. Now get to work and see how many torpedos we have. No one checked before we left, like usual."**

**Charri then realized she didn't count the stock yet. Wait, she remembered she made a little Ensign do it before the left. "Well I got Ensign Ramirez to do it yesterday. Twice."**

**"I got that report earlier and it was incorrect so count them again please. For me." Gale looked at her with a sincere face.**

**"Damnit you stole my trick jackass. Ok I'll get right on that after my duty-shift."**

**"Thanks Char. You're a dear. There is another thing you could do with the scanners. Check the internal sensors to see what torpedos we have please. Oh and all specs." Gale turned around and walked back to his seat. He was please with what he said.**

**Charrir yelled from the back of the bridge, "We have photon, quantum, tricobalt, and some specs for a transphasic torpedo per Admiral Janeway's request to Starfleet." Charrir was suprised they even had those specs aboard since the Borg threat was over, but one can never be to prepared.**

**"Well isn't that a nice suprise from the Admiral. Well wh-" Gale was interrupted by the ship shaking. He heard tons of beaps across the bridge. "Ops what the hell is that?"**

**Ensign Metzer looked at her console and replied, "It's a shift in the nebula ahead of us sir. There seems to be particles that are being ingnited. I'm also reading large chunks of debri on the other side of the nebula."**

**Gale was shocked by what he just heard. "Helm move us away from here at full impulse." The ship shook again and this time it brought Gale and his first officer to the ground. He saw sparks jump from science on the left side of the bridge and saw the Vulcan chief science officer, ,move an ensign out of the way. **

**Commander Charrir looked from her station and up to the Captain's chair saying, "Sir that time I read a large amount of phaser and disruptor based weapons from the nebula." She put the image on the viewscreen and saw the greenish-blue hue of disrupters fly across space.**

**Gale saw the image and it haunted him. "Bring us in closer we are going to have a look at what the hell is going on in there."**

**OFF:**

**Captain Gale Sumer**

**Commanding officer**

**USS Cardiff**

**Commander Shotec th'Vethe**

**Executive officer**

**Commander Charrir**

**Chief Tactical officer**

**Ensign Ellen Metzer**

**Chief Operations officer**


End file.
